Moment of Comfort
by Evil Orange Crayon
Summary: Meeting at a familiar place with an unfamiliar moment. Fluff. Oneshot


Title: Moment of Comfort  
Pairing: Thrall/Jaina  
Warnings: Fluff. That's it.  
Summary: Meeting at a familiar place with an unfamiliar moment.

He steadily steered the dirigible with a surety that any sea baring captain would have, his gaze not on the controls that he knew so well but the beautifully darkening skies of Durotar. Today had been one that had blessedly cool and the weather had been seasonably agreeable for a change. It made him grateful for a chance to admire it, especially from the vantage of the airship and the sure view that the butte would offer. It gave him a moment of freedom that a leader rarely found and he found himself grateful for the shine of rune that would give him a chance to experience the day and the moment to visit with his dear friend.

He turned his attention to the canyons that he flew over pulling levers to slow the ship as he drew closer to the Razor Hill village. He paused a moment seeing a familiar figure waiting on the butte. He pulled another lever to make the ship stop, finding it strange that she would have teleported so quickly after sending him the notice to meet her. It wasn't often that she was out at their meeting place before him, usually only at moments when things were serious. He frowned with concern and threw the roped ladder down before he started scaling down to the rock below. He kept glancing over his shoulder at his companion as he made his way down.

She sat, which in itself was unusual with what the red sands would do to her pure white robes, at the edge of the butte that looked over the village. Her violet hood seemed to have blown off to expose her golden head, the dying sun casting it crimson tones to it that he was sure would compliment her pale pink features. But she didn't turn to greet him, which caused worry to clench at his chest, when he touched down onto the rock he made no further attempt to gain her attention. With the noise the airship made he was sure that she was aware of his presence.

He approached her carefully, as if she were a wounded animal that may attack in sudden desperation. When she made no move to snap at him, he sat carefully next to her and turned to see if there was anything in particular that had her attention before he turned to take in her expression. Her gaze seemed to be pointed downward, perhaps at the village below, but her eyes didn't have the focus as if she were studying anything in particular. It was an expression he had seen her wear before, when something grasped her attention so deeply that she would fall into thought and be lost until something or someone would bring her back to earth. The moments were usually brief, but it was something he had come to expect from time to time when dealing with mages in general. He took the time to study he features, noting darkened circles that lay beneath her usually clear blues—they seemed to have taken a cloudy color as if the spirits had decided to bless them with a perfectly clear day, but put an overcast of clouds into her blue eyes. Her pallor had taken an unusual, for her, pale cast to it and her bottom lip appeared to be chapped from more than her usual worrying it between her teeth. She was troubled to say the least and it was enough to give him reason to try to pull her from her thoughts. He placed a large hand on her shoulder, green colored fingers stretching across the expanse of her shoulder and brushing against her silken hair.

"Jaina?" he questioned softly when she didn't seem to react to his touch.

The rumble of his voice seemed to startle her out of her daze of thoughts, her almond shaped eyes blinked and her gaze seemed blurry with the last strands of troubling thoughts before she blinked them away and settled her gaze on him. Her lips turned upward slightly, a shadow of the smile she usually showed him during their visits—it didn't reach her eyes, which gave him further pause. "Thrall," she murmured with what seemed to be genuine pleasure. She put one of her small hands to her face and seemed to realize her folly. "I-I'm sorry," she frowned for a moment before it turned to a grimace, "It's so rude of me, I ask you to meet me here and I get so lost that I haven't greeted you." She moved to stand, but he kept his hand placed a little more firmly on her shoulder encouraging her to remain seated and relaxed.

"It is no problem," he tried to give her an answering smile, though worry distracted him from putting too much feeling into it. "Is…" he paused to consider how to approach how he found her, but continued forward when finding no better way to ask. "Are you alright?"

She blinked owlishly at him, as if surprised by the question. She then waved his concern away with a hand and put on the brave face of that the Lady of Theramore should wear when meeting with any other leader whether they be Alliance or Horde. "I am fine, Warchief! I was merely caught up in the beauty of the scenery." She leaned back just a little and seemed to take in the expanse of the ever darkening blue sky as it seemed to meet and kiss the red desert. "It is such a lovely day," she murmured as if she was just taking notice.

He rumbled a soft agreement, though his attention remained on her. He would not call her on the lie she fed him, though it pained him to admit that there were some aspects of her life that he was not privy to despite their friendship and the years that it seemed to survive. "It is," he released her shoulder almost reluctantly and folded his hands between his crossed legs. He did not want to rush her; he took pleasure in their meetings even if they were brief or filled with argument. "How fairs Theramore?" he fell into the familiar greetings the normally exchanged, though he felt despair when she didn't seem to desire to share. He found himself hoping that the familiar would provoke her.

The question seemed to cause her to venture back inward before she met his gaze with another of her smiles, though it didn't reach her eyes. "I cannot say that we have the benefit of such a lovely day. The day seems as if it has been an extraordinarily long one," she admitted with a soft sigh. She gave him a light grin, "What of Orgimmar?"

He mirrored her grin, "All is as well to be expected, since the raid upon Undercity that is." He turned out the view the landscape before them, though he found himself glancing back at her. "Have you met much strife since the battle?" It was something that constantly ate at him, thinking that the pompous King across the sea would become more irrational and strike against his dear friend.

She shook her head and released a sigh, "Varian is angry still with me. I don't think he will demanding my head or cutting Theramore from the Alliance in a rage though." She brushed her tangled hair behind an ear and brought her knees to her chest. "He's aware of the dangers a war between the Alliance and Horde may cause. We cannot let such things distract us while Arthas continues to build his armies against us." She looked at him, her expression grim. "You cannot allow Varian to distract you from the real threat here. If you allow him to enrage you to the point of creating war, you will only be adding to his Scourge."

He met her gaze evenly, seeing the moister gathering in her eyes. He started to gather then what had been plaguing her thoughts. He didn't resist the urge to touch her this time, he didn't hesitate to place his hand on her opposite shoulder his arm going across her back. "It will not be that way," he told her firmly, despite his own doubts. "We will gather together as a force, much as Fordring has been striving for with his Argent Crusade," he lowered his voice and choose his words carefully when concerning her former lover, "He will be stopped."

She seemed to take his support in stride, though he noticed a tear streaking down one cheek. She leaned into him and he tensed for a moment at her unexpected reaction, but relaxed and wrapped his arm more securely around her. It was pleasant; though she was small she seemed to fit rightly against his side. Her head rested against the large plate that covered his shoulder and he could feel the whisper of her hair brushed against his cheek. He could resist the moment to press his face lightly against her head, breathing in her scent.

"I pray that the Light will see to it," she release another sigh and he did with it, something in his chest twisting with the thought that he would have to let go soon. "I pray the Light will keep those I care for safe," she murmured softly and grasped his hand firmly. He did not voice his agreement, but gave a similar one to the spirits that stirred around them in hopes that the moment would stay with him until he had the moment to see her again.

They stayed like this for what seemed like hours, his eyes had closed and he had unconsciously pressed his nose into her hair. She had curled further against him as the day cooled and the sun dipped under the horizon, he had to fight the urge to pull her into his lap and wrap her up in his arms entirely. Though he tightened the one arm he had around her, sliding to rest his hand on her knee. It was a bold act that had him on edge for a moment, but when she didn't pull away he relaxed. He thought perhaps that she might have dozed off until she spoke, "I hope I have not kept you from your duties."

He couldn't help but smile at her concern, "It is nothing that could not wait." He did not voice it, but he was sure she was aware that he would drop everything for a moment like this. But sadly, such things could not last forever. He tried to keep the pain from reaching his expression when she pulled away from him and looked up at him. He found comfort that the clouds seemed to be clearing from her eyes. "When you called for me, was there something that you needed?" He had to make sure, because he felt that they would be parting ways soon. He did not want her to feel that he was not concerned for her.

She gave him a slight smile, the one he thought she reserved purely for him and found himself satisfied when it reached her eyes. She pressed into his side again and he felt her tiny arms wrap around his chest and back. "I think perhaps I needed your comfort," she said softly, resting her head once again on his shoulder. "I had grabbed the rune without a thought, except of you."

Her admission made his chest feel tight as he carefully returned her embrace, "You honor me."

"As you honor me," she sat up a little and pressed her lips lightly to his cheek. It was enough to shock him into stillness for a moment. When she pulled away from him, releasing him and setting back on her heels, he could only blink owlishly as if her lips had put him into a daze. "Your friendship is so important to me, Thrall," and her words pulled him from that daze. "Peace aside," she murmured. "I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

He swallowed first, not trusting his voice for a moment. He cupped her face carefully with one hand, "I do not know what I would do without you either. You friendship is very dear to me," she smiled at his response and it was dazzling. When she started to stand he released her and gave her aid before pushing himself to his own feet. He found himself wary of their parting, knowing that he would feel the need to see her again soon. "Do not hesitate to call upon me," he rumbled, "If you need more comfort. I will not hesitate to offer it to you."

She smiled his smile at him again and closed the distance to wrap her arms around him once again. She held him and if she continued to do this that he would begin to crave it. "And I offer you the same, my dear friend," she pulled away from him, hesitating as if she desired to stay in his embrace as much as he. "I have kept you from your duties long enough. Stay well."

He gave her a nod, repeating the sentiment in a rumble and turned back to the rope ladder to scale back up to the dirigible. When he turned back to the butte she had already vanished. He released a soft sigh and held a hand to his chest feel as if she had taken a bit of him with her.


End file.
